


长路归家（3）

by city_in_cloud



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 蚁鹰
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_in_cloud/pseuds/city_in_cloud
Summary: 他们理所当然地滚到了一起





	长路归家（3）

**Author's Note:**

> 代发，作者大大LOFTER@酸菜银鱼汤_咸鱼挺尸

长路归家（3）  
克林特显然没有反应过来那发生了什么，而斯科特伸出手去抚摸他的脸，将他拉得更紧，加深了这个吻。他太需要这个了，他放任自己沉迷其中，放肆地吮吸着克林特的嘴唇，反复的舔舐着，尝试用舌头入侵克林特的口腔，而克林特似乎表现出拒绝的状态，他手撑在斯科特的脖子上，试图拉开两个人的距离，但斯科特并不配合，他另一只手抓过克林特的手，带他环上自己的背部，而这让他们贴得更近，继续了这个吻。  
亲吻中装着温水的玻璃杯，被撞了一下，掉落了下去，放出了声响，而这一下子惊醒了沉迷亲吻的两个人，他们同时转头去看那个杯子，实际上地上铺了地毯，他们听见的不是杯子碎裂的声音，而杯子滚到了茶几脚的边上发出的碰撞声。  
而此时他们还互相拽着对方的衣领，斯科特像触电一样松开了手，他有些无所适从，他的内心有个声音告诉他你应该继续，但是他又想到克林特的推拒绝，让情欲掩盖的愧疚感又占据了上风，他不想搞砸他们现在的关系。他慌张的站起来，解释道：“我很抱歉，我只是喝了点酒，我……”斯科特像个做错事而在向老师承认错误的小男孩，而他不想听到克林特的嘴里说出什么自己害怕的话，他急匆匆拿起外套试图离开，克林特没多说什么，他只是张了张嘴，但最后又把话吞了下去。  
外套被拿起来的时候，将之前克林特买回家装着药片的袋子扫到了地上，里面的药片从袋子里掉了出来，斯科特在心里暗骂自己笨手笨脚然后低下头去，想要捡起来，然后他看见了  
掉出来的药片下面，还压着一盒崭新包装的安全套。  
斯科特瞪大了眼睛，他怀疑自己喝多看错了，然后他一脸震惊的回头看着还呆在沙发上的克林特，而对方一脸呆滞。他们互相看了对方几秒，在斯科特想要开口说些什么的时候，克林特果断地把斯科特拉回了沙发上，然后用自己的嘴巴堵住了那些将要说出口的话。  
但是克林特后悔了，他一开始觉得自己相当机智，他认为他他成功地避免了尴尬的发生，他应该为自己点个赞。但现在不是了，他认为是自己的一时心软导致了如今的情况。他伏趴在床铺上，被斯科特紧紧地盯住了身体无法动弹，而他实际上也没有更多的力气去动弹了，他已经被操射了至少2次，不也许是3次，无数次，他有点记不清了，他的脑子就像浆糊一样。只剩下本能，他张着嘴巴尝试着吸入更多的空气，而这似乎已经花费了他剩余的大部分力气。  
斯科特似乎不知疲倦，他像个勇士。而克林特的下体早就为他彻底打开了，那里湿乎乎的，汗水和精液混合在一起熟透了。而斯科特骑在克林特的大腿根部，粗大的阴茎正肆意地进出克林特的后穴，毫无顾忌地。  
“嗯……唔……不要…再…继续，赶快……结束……”克林特喘着气说道，他感觉自己软成了一滩，就像溺水的人，又像缺水的鱼。他模糊的想起，这一开始只是一个简单的吻，但那让人难以抗拒，而他从来都知道一旦斯科特真的走出那一步，自己无法真的拒绝他。他们在客厅的沙发上情难自已地缠吻在一起，互相将手窜进衣物的内侧，感受彼此皮肤的温度，摸索彼此的身体。而在克林特的裤子几乎要完全被斯科特拔掉的前一秒，克林特摁住了他的手，然后他们一起搂搂抱抱的辗转到了主卧室。而斯科特终于成功扒掉了克林特的裤子，并且二话不说的抛弃自己身上的衣裤。而克林特躺在大床上，如同他们多年前成为一对的时候，克林特坚定地认为自己绝不会是在下面的那一个，但事实就是，他没办法拒绝，斯科特在床上一如既往的简单直接不容反驳，和他在生活中的为人处事风格截然不同。不光是性格，斯科特的外表看上去也像是那种温柔无害的老实男人，他身材高瘦，穿着非常生活化，给人偏瘦的感觉，而当他脱下衣服，你会知道他身体的每一寸都覆盖着均匀的肌肉，隐藏着爆发性的力量。这让克林特有些困惑，但他为之而着迷，实际上他在某种程度上喜欢这种被掌控与占有的感觉，不单纯是身体上的，而是心理上的，就像自己被强烈的需要着，不会被独自留下。  
“你不知道我有多想要你，我早该这么做了是不是？”斯科特俯下身去，贴近克林特的因为汗水而覆盖了一层细腻光泽的漂亮背脊，他亲吻了克林特的后劲与耳背，然后在耳边呢喃道：“你买了整整一盒，而我觉得不应该浪费！”说着，他故意将阴茎从温暖的肉穴里往外抽出，而这对克林特敏感的内壁显然是一种新的折磨，克林特无法忍耐，在粘腻呼吸中发出了轻哼声。  
而斯科特几乎已经完全要退出克林特的温暖所在，只是那湿透的媚肉无法自我抑制地收缩，仿如挽留一般，吮吸着斯科特的阴茎，而斯科特在克林特的耳边喘着粗气：“我觉得……你一点都不想我停下来！”然后他出尔反尔，又将阴茎重新顶了进去，长驱直入。  
一波猛烈的快感如同电流般窜上克林特的脑门，他甚至想出水的鱼那样弹起了背脊，他想大叫但他忍住了，他内心的一部分仍在提醒他，女儿在不远处的房间里，这让他产生了紧张感，后穴猛烈的收缩了一下，而这让斯科特差点射了出来。  
“你真是棒透了，永远不缺乏惊喜。”斯科特伸手拨弄克林特的嘴唇，而克林特顺从地张开了嘴巴，手指与口腔内的舌头纠缠在一处，而手指开始模仿下身抽插的动作，而后微妙的形成了相对一致的频率，这让克林特感觉自己几乎要被逼疯掉。  
房间里汗水与荷尔蒙的味道被发酵到了极致，他们争先恐后的进入克林特的呼吸道，而在这疯狂的性刺激中，他无法忍耐，眼睛渗出了生理性的泪水，他开始挣扎，而斯科特立刻松开了他，报以温柔的吻取代原先粗暴的手指。  
温柔的亲吻暂时性地安抚了克林特的情绪，而他甚至有点舍不得这个吻，追逐着粘着斯科特的嘴角不自觉地索吻，而斯科特如他所愿的又给了他一个吻，只是这并不温柔，而更多地象征着纯粹的欲望，让克林特丢盔弃甲。  
“够了，让我出来……”克林特有些沙哑的声音说道。  
窗户外的散入房间的微光，让斯科特刚好看到了克林特微红的眼角，他想这永远不够，永远不够，但克林特的确看上去有些受不了了。而自己借着酒意，将这些年来积累的渴望几乎一次性的投入到了克林特身上。  
斯科特将克林特的身体翻了过来，两手拉开他的大腿，将小腿向下弯折到克林特的胸前，而克林特的下体就这样毫无保留的暴露在他的视线之下。斯科特爱极了这个，对于一个年过30的男人而言，巅峰的身体状态让克林特有着完美的身体线条，饱满的肌肉弧度，甚至青少年更不可思议的身体柔韧度。  
克林特发现了斯科特的目光，他咬着牙说到：“你要是再继续这样看着，我就爬起来一箭射爆你的脑袋。”然后他试图凶狠的盯着斯科特看，而那实际上没什么威力，因为他满脸通红，如同被情欲蒸熟了一般。  
斯科特胸有成竹的笑了：“你总是这样说，但我现在知道你不舍得了。”说着，双手最大限度的将克林特的腿部压向胸前，斯科特重新闯入了克林特的身体，快速的抽插起来。“我保证这是今天的最后一次了。”  
“我应该在一开始的时候就一箭射爆他的头。”这是克林特被再次操得射出来以后想到的，但他赖得说出来，因为他甚至睁不开眼睛，就像睡着了一样。但他感觉到斯科特爬起来，到浴室去弄来了一个热毛巾给他擦了身上粘腻的部分，然后这又暂时让他放弃了刚才那个想法。斯科特摆弄完以后，自己也躺了下来，克林特感觉的床的另一边陷了下去，接着他被抱进一个温暖的怀抱里，就这样迷迷糊糊地陷入睡眠。


End file.
